Raining Cats and Greece
by winged wolf 2
Summary: all this ooc-ness, it makes some of the most mello chatacters as bad as Germany in a rant. "Escuse me, but why are you rooking at me rike I just murdered someone?"


**Yup, it's me again! Yes, I realy should update my multichap... oh well! My freind said something about raining cats and Greece and I was all like, "OMG! That would make an awesome fanfic!" so this was born. **

**Remember, I never own anything. Especialy not something as awesome as Hetalia.**

So, my dear readers, are you ready for an interesting story of cracky porportions? No? Well, screw you, you're reading it anyway! Have fun, motherfuckers~!

It started off as just another world meating. In otherwords- absolute caos. America said something stupid, England objects, France objects to both of them, England and France fighting, Japan agreeing to everything America says, Switzy threatening to beat him with his peace prize, Russia being creepy, China attemting to be mature, Italy yelling about Pasta, and Romano being the asshole that he is. Then, of all nations, the one nation who usualy just sleaps through these meatings jumps up and bangs his hands on the table.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Greece yells, flailing his hands aroun. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO FUCK WITH! I AM ON A SCHEDUAL, DAMNIT! JUST GET THIS MEATING OVER WITH IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER, OK!?" Everyone just stared at the fuming nation, completely stunned. Understandablely, as Greece usualy only gets this loud and angery with Turkey.

"What... are you...all...staring at?" the Greecian nation suddenly has a look of sleapy confusion on his face. "Is there... something...on my...face?"

"WHAT THE HELL? DON'T YOU DARE GO ALL BIPOLAR ON US! DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT LOOK! STOP FUCKING PERTENDING YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT HUGE-ASS OUTBURST! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The most supprising thing about this outburst is that no, it didn't come from Romano. Rather, from his younger brother, Italy Venenziano. Strange, no?

the schocked stares were now directed twords the youngest Italian. "Veh? Why are you-a all-a staring at me like-a that? Veh, Germany, save me!" The Northern Italian nation hid behind said shocked German.

"You all will will be under my rule soon. Yes, it would be peaceful under the Maple Leaf, non?" The normaly invisable Canadian said quite creepily. "Umm, bro? Don't say stuff like that, it makes you look like the commie bastard..." America says rather nervously. "I'm not communist anymore, da?"

"Stuff like what, eh? I don't know what you're talking aboot." Canada replies, confused as hell. America just looks at him funnily for a minnet. He opened his mouth to say something undoubtalbely stupid but is innterupted by another bout of out of character-ness. This time- Japan.

"SUPER NINJA ATACKKKK~~~!" Japan yells and glomps China. Hugging him. Willingly. And not being forced. He then yells, "I AM AN OTAKU AND A YOWI FANBOY AND I AM FUCKING PROUD OF IT!" The insane nation then prossedes to glomp RUSSIA. Russia is just as confused as the rest of the world and just stands there. Japan wispers something into Russia's ear, causing the large nation to blush furriously and start to figet.

When Japan lets go af Russia, the Russian refuses to look at China, America, or Canada. Japan looks at Russia strangely for a moment berfore shrugging slightly and turning away. "Exuese me, but why are you rooking at me rike I murderd someone?" "Y-you just GLOMPED me and Russia, aru. you said something to Russia to make him blush and also you said you were an otaku and yowi fanboy an pruod, aru. It was all very out of character, aru." China answered Japan's question.

Japan immedeatly started apologizing, of couse. Afterall, that was very improper of him. England called lunch break and the befuzzled nations filed outside to go to their hotel or a cafe or something. Dark clouds suddenly coverd the sky and a strange mewling sound was heard.

Then the skys opened. Now, you might expect it to rain water, right? Wrong! Cats! Yea, you heard me, cats. A feline downpour cascaded onto the unsuspecting nations below. "What the bloody hell?!" "Well, this IS New York, afterall. Anything can happen here..." America traied off. He looked just as austounded as the others. Then-

"Where's Greece?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The nation in question was screaming from somewhere above the nation's heads. Said naitons all looked up to see Greece falling from the clouds among the cats. He landed safely in a random pile of jell-o blocks.

"I found out who the master of all this madness is! Thia crazy girl in the clouds is controling us all! " "MUHAHAHAHA~!" the author laughed. "I will relese you of my hold for now as my cracky desires are fineshed." Thre was a large CRACK! and all of the cats dissapered and the clouds dispersed. The nations all felt something lift from their minds and walked on to their orriganal destionations.

"So, Japan. Do you realy read those stories about us in sexual situaltions?" "Ah-h, no comment."


End file.
